


Tempted by Perfection

by MayorHaggar



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Riding, Seduction, Stress Relief, Strip Tease, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Miranda Lawson has been teasing Commander Shepard with her body, knowingly adding to his already high levels of stress.  Now she's ready to make it up to him.





	Tempted by Perfection

Miranda Lawson’s body was perfect. It wasn’t arrogance to say so; she’d simply been genetically engineered by her father to be the best humanity had to offer in every respect. It went far beyond her body, but it wasn’t like the scum in Omega stopped and stared at her because of her biotic abilities or approached her at the bar because they admired her intelligence. It was her body that attracted all of the attention, most of it distinctly unwanted. It was really rather tiring to have to scold an underling for staring at her ass when they should’ve been doing their job. The drunks who tried and invariably failed to charm their way beneath her bodysuit were occasionally good for a laugh, but most of the time they were just an annoyance. Her looks did have their uses, but most of the time Miranda felt they were more trouble than they were worth. At least she’d used to feel that way. Her opinion on the matter was starting to change as of late, and it was all thanks to Commander Shepard. 

To say they’d butted heads at first would be an understatement. His obstinacy had infuriated her, and she knew that her loyalty to Cerberus and the Illusive Man made him very suspicious of her. They were both doing what they believed was best for humanity, but it felt like they were destined to disagree on just what that entailed.

She wasn’t sure when her feelings towards him first started to thaw and she began to trust him. Perhaps it had been a gradual thing that came from watching him in action, seeing the confidence he inspired in his squad and his sheer drive to succeed. One thing was certain though. When he helped her save Oriana, she’d come to appreciate him in an entirely new way.

Men (or women) leering at her body was usually something Miranda tolerated at best, and only then if they weren’t too blatant about it. But suddenly, for the first time in she couldn’t remember how long, she found herself _wanting_ someone to stare at her. Shepard had better self-control than most, but happily for her he’d been slipping up more and more lately. The reasons for this were twofold. For one, he wasn’t long removed from an extremely bitter and uncomfortably public falling-out with his former lover, Operations Chief Ashley Williams. (Shepard might well think of it as a break-up, but Miranda wasn’t sure if that term really applied since he’d been dead for two years as far as Williams was concerned.) He was surely dealing with a whole mess of emotions related to that debacle, and Miranda would bet that sexual frustration was part of the cocktail. 

And the second reason he couldn’t help but stare at her perfect body? That was all Miranda’s doing. Shepard was doing his best to remain professional and treat her with respect. She was countering by going all-out to display herself to his gaze as provocatively as possible, especially when they were alone or otherwise positioned in a way that no one else could see. When he stopped by to visit her in her office she would lean forward over her desk just right so her breasts were directly in his line of sight. When they were suiting up before a mission she always made sure to stand directly in front of him and bend down to “stretch” her body out, presenting her flawless apple bottom to him and him alone. He’d smiled guiltily when she caught him staring last time, but she just winked at him before walking away, putting an extra sway in her hips and trusting his eyes were following her ass the entire way. There was no question that she affected him, that he was attracted to her. She’d quite enjoyed tempting and teasing him with her body so far, but it was time for more. 

\--

Miranda smiled to herself when she heard the door to her office slide open. Time to strike.

She was bent over her desk, ostensibly reading through paperwork but in actuality she was just making sure that the first thing Shepard saw when he walked in would be her ass, stuffed into her skin-tight white bodysuit and pointed straight at him.

She held her pose, content to remain exactly where she was and let Shepard enjoy the view until he announced his presence. It would also be acceptable if he simply walked up to her, peeled her bodysuit and underwear off and fucked her right over her desk.

He must have been in the room for a good twenty or thirty seconds before he finally cleared his throat, and only then did she straighten up and turn to face him. She took her sweet time doing so though, letting him get one last glimpse in. His eyes quickly shot to her face when she turned around, and she had to hide a smirk.

“Ah, Shepard. Thank you for coming,” she said brightly, pretending she hadn’t just caught him staring at her ass.

“Don’t mention it,” he said, clearing his throat once again. She assumed he was trying to clear his mind of dirty thoughts so he could get back to business, but little did he know what her objective was tonight. “You said you had something to talk to me about?”

“I did,” she nodded. “As your second-in-command, I have some concerns about your current mental state.”

“Not you too,” he groaned. “I get enough of the wannabe psychologist lectures from Chambers. I don’t need them from you too.”

“She isn’t wrong,” Miranda insisted. “You are under extreme stress, Shepard. The hunt for the Collectors alone would be more than enough for any man to cope with, but that’s hardly the only thing on your plate. Between helping the rest of the squad sort out our own personal issues, assisting Dr. T’Soni and dealing with the Illusive Man, an ungrateful Council, and even hostility from Operations Chief Williams, it’s a wonder you haven’t gone off the deep end yet. It’s more than any one man can handle. Even you.”

“I’m handling it just fine, thanks,” he said gruffly. She merely shook her head, not about to back down.

“I disagree,” she said. “You’ve been growing more and more agitated aboard the ship lately, and Yeoman Chambers and I are not the only ones who have noticed. What if you take it out into the field? You need to have a clear head for us to have any chance of success, and that means finding an outlet to release all that pent-up stress on.”

“And you have the solution, huh?” he said. At least he wasn’t bothering to disagree about his stress.

“I do, in fact.”

“Let me guess.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You want me to let Chambers play therapist? Maybe squeeze a stress ball or something?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I actually have a different outlet in mind.”

Miranda unzipped her bodysuit and tugged it down her shoulders, peeling it past her lacy black bra that struggled to contain her firm breasts. Shepard’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

“Miranda, what is this?” he asked once he found his voice. She smiled and took a few slow, deliberate steps towards him.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed you staring at me?” she purred. “You aren’t as obvious about it as most men are, but I’ve had years of practice. I can tell. I know you’ve been thinking about this.”

“How could I not be?” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re perfect.” She smiled and took another step. “That doesn’t mean you have to do this though. You’re right, I’ve been distracted lately, but it’s not your problem to fix.”

“It _is_ my problem to fix,” she whispered into his ear. “I’ve been bad, Commander.” He shivered at the feel of her breath against his ear, and she trailed her gloved hand up and down his arm, bared under the casual t-shirt he wore onboard the ship.

“What do you mean?” he asked, sounding unsure of himself.

“I _wanted_ you to look,” she whispered. “I’ve been seducing you, tempting you with my body, trying to drive you insane with lust. Did it work?”

“You sneaky bitch,” he said. His face slowly broke into a smile, and she giggled triumphantly.

“Let me take care of you, Commander,” she said, taking one of her hands in both of his. “Let me relieve your stress like a good second-in-command.”

He allowed himself to be pulled further into her office and around to the other side of her desk. She pulled her chair out from the desk and shoved his chest lightly. Quickly catching on, Shepard sat down in her chair and stared at her expectantly, waiting for her next move. He was probably disappointed when that move involved her taking a few steps away from him, but she was merely giving herself some space to move.

Miranda could have just tugged her bodysuit off and gotten straight to fucking him, but she felt he deserved a show after all she’d put him through. She commenced with a striptease to rival any asari dancer on Omega, peeling her bodysuit off inch by inch and swaying her hips seductively. She could feel Shepard’s eyes on her from behind, drinking in her peerless form as it was revealed to him bit by bit, and reveled in the feeling.

Once the gloves were off and the bodysuit was on the floor she stood with her back to him for a moment, letting him get a look at her ass in the black thong she’d worn just for tonight. Then she made a show of bending over to peel it down her legs, and in one fluid motion she turned and sank to her knees. She crawled over to him on all fours, loving the look of raw, naked lust she saw on his face. He’d tugged his pants and boxers off and had been openly playing with himself while she danced, but she swatted his hand out of her way.

“Let me deal with that,” she said, just before taking him in her mouth.

Miranda had never really enjoyed giving blowjobs previously. The few times she’d done it hadn’t been to her satisfaction. To her lovers’, possibly, but never hers. Yet she found it an altogether different experience as she sat back on her haunches and sucked Commander Shepard’s cock. Before it had always felt like she was ceding control, which she loathed. It was different now though. With Shepard in her mouth, groaning his appreciation with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, she felt powerful. She had this man, this war hero, this beacon of hope at her mercy, dependent on her to bring him pleasure and ease his stress. It was a heady feeling.

She sucked him with all the considerable skill she possessed, quickly learning what he liked and putting it to use. He loved it when she took his entire length into her throat and held it there. Before long it became a game to see how long she could throat him before finally having to pull back and gasp for oxygen. She would always look up at him while she held him down, and she was positive she would remember the dazed look on his face for as long as she lived.

“I’m getting close,” he said, his breathing ragged, and Miranda took that as her cue to pull back completely. Maybe she’d swallow his load some other time, but there was only one way she wanted their first time to end.

She pulled herself up to her feet and shook the feeling back into her legs; she’d been down on her knees for quite some time. Shepard moved to stand up as well, but she wagged her finger at him.

“No, Commander,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s my fault you’ve been so frustrated lately, and my responsibility to take care of you.”

“Whatever you say, Executive Lawson.” He chuckled and leaned back in her chair, watching intently as she unsnapped her bra and tossed it towards the desk. He caught it out of the air, balled it up and tossed it down next to his pants on the floor. “Think I’ll hold onto that,” he said. “You know, as a keepsake.”

“You’re naughtier than I thought.” She giggled and straddled him, rubbing herself along his length. He groaned impatiently and grabbed her ass in his hands, trying to force her into position. “Poor boy. I suppose I’ve teased you long enough.”

She held his cock still and guided herself slowly down until his head penetrated her. Shepard hissed as she steadily slid down to take more of him in. 

“Jesus, you’re so tight,” he said. She said nothing, choosing to concentrate on the task at hand, but she could sympathize. It had been a long time for her, and aside from that she’d never taken a cock as girthy as Shepard’s. It wasn’t like she hadn’t known what she was in for though. She’d rebuilt him, after all. And now she was going to take care of him.

Miranda didn’t rush things along; she wanted to savor this first time. She’d be content to ride Shepard in her chair for the rest of the night if only they didn’t have actual responsibilities to deal with in the morning. That didn’t mean she couldn’t draw this night out though.

She switched her movements up regularly, bouncing on him one minute, swiveling her hips from side to side the next, and rocking back and forth the next. Always she would slow down and alleviate the pressure whenever she could tell Shepard was nearing his limit so as to prolong their fun. He seemed to have no objections to that. Of course he had plenty to occupy his time. Aside from the feel of her slow fuck, he was thoroughly enjoying the rest of her body as well. He kissed her lips and nibbled at her neck, and his hands couldn’t seem to decide whether they wanted to play with her breasts or squeeze, fondle and spank her ass. Luckily he had plenty of time to indulge in all of the above.

Miranda naturally had plenty of stamina to spare, and it was no surprise that Shepard could say the same. The minutes ticked by, and they’d been at it long enough that they could hear the bustle of activity elsewhere on the ship that indicated the swapping of personnel as the graveyard shift relieved their crewmates. Fortunately the two of them wouldn’t be needed until the morning unless there was an emergency, so they were free to continue enjoying themselves without fear of interruption.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Miranda could feel even her genetically perfected body tiring, and judging by the exhaustion visible on his chiseled face Shepard was in much the same boat. Loath though she was to ever see this night end, she knew it was time to see her mission through to completion.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, pressing her sweaty body flush against his as she began to move with urgency. She poured all the energy she had left into one final burst of effort, rising and falling in his lap more rapidly than at any point all night. Shepard helped her as best he could, putting his hands on her hips and assisting her with every bounce. 

“I’m gonna…where do you want…” he began, but she cut him off with a kiss. There was no need to warn her as there was no risk of her getting pregnant, which really was a shame. Imagine the sort of child that could be conceived from a combination of their genes! It was a thoughtful attempt nevertheless.

Miranda moaned into Shepard’s mouth as she felt him shoot his sperm into her, and the feeling of being creampied was more than enough to give her that last little nudge over the edge. It was a lucky thing she’d already been kissing him, because she was pretty sure otherwise she’d have let out a primal scream and involuntarily alerted whatever graveyard shift crewmen that happened to be nearby that the Commander had just given the Executive Officer the best fucking of her entire life. Well technically she’d been the one to give him the fucking, but she’d rather keep the crew in the dark either way.

Miranda stayed there for a minute, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his hands gently stroking her hair. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder, basking in the afterglow of an unforgettable night. Now that it was over they were both treating each other with a tenderness that had been lacking for the entire night up until this point, not that either of them had any complaints about anything that had happened. She didn’t at least, and she was pretty damn sure he felt the same.

Eventually the feel of her body covered in sweat became too much for Miranda to deal with. She pulled herself off of Shepard’s lap with more than a little regret and made her way to her living quarters to grab a towel so she could clean herself up.

She gave herself a quick rubdown, wrapped the towel around her body and walked back into the office area, where she saw Shepard in his boxers and pulling his pants on.

“You don’t have to leave, you know,” she said cautiously. “I was just wiping off the sweat.”

“Oh,” he said quietly, stopping with one pant leg on. “I wasn’t sure what you were looking for out of this, and when you went in there I thought it was my cue to go to my own bed.”

“I won’t stop you if that’s what you’d prefer,” she said neutrally. “But you are welcome to stay if you want to. My bed might not be as fancy as yours but I think it’ll do an adequate job at holding the two of us for one night.”

“Sounds good,” he said with a grin. She returned the grin as she watched him kick the pants right back off. “So I assume this isn’t just a one time thing then?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t think so,” she said. She took him by the hand and led him towards her bed. “I have no doubt you’ll continue to work up all kinds of stress as you lead us through one life or death situation after another, and what kind of second-in-command would I be if I didn’t help you in any and every way I can?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
